


Secret Sexer 2014

by Dahlia Daydream (Disaidra)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaidra/pseuds/Dahlia%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is not an original idea. The first secret sexer fic was by wrestlefan4 over on fanfic.net. The link is here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5209154/1/Secret-Sexer. It's a really good fic and it got me really hot and bothered so you should totally go read it ;P  Although the original concept and the term is unashamedly stolen, the writing is all my own. This is meant to be a homage and I hope it will not be seen as encroaching on the original authors space. I just reaaaaly wanted an excuse to write these pairings :P Some kinks may be triggering so read with caution.</p><p>Update: Chapter 4 is still making slow progress but it is making progress. However chapter 6 is now up just in time for valentines day. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

"Welcome gentlemen, to the sixth annual secret sexer," Jericho said with a flourish, spreading his arms wide.  
"Now for you new guys," nodding at Dean and Roman,"Here's the run down. Take a post-it, write your name and your desired kink on it, fold it up, put it in the box. When that's all done, we each pick one out and then we fulfill each others wildest fantasies. OK?"  
The room nodded.  
"Good. Let's get going then."  
The post-its were past around along with several cheap biros. The group were mostly prepared with what to write, but Roman had been dragged along last minute.  
"I don't know about this Dean. I mean what if we get something awful?" Roman whispered to Dean. Dean gave a smirk in response, and folded up his paper.  
"That's part of the fun brother." Dean patted Roman on the shoulder and walked up to drop his paper in the box. Roman shrugged and wrote out his post-it.

When all the papers were collected, Chris drew first, checking the paper and slipping it in to his back pocket. Then the box was past around, everyone drawing and checking who they'd got. There were a mixture of reactions. Dolph laughed, Cody fanned himself comically, and Roman just stared slack jawed at his paper. Jericho was picking his things up and got ready to leave.  
"Everyone OK? Well good luck, everyone have fun, and hopefully in a few weeks time we'll all be very satisfied little sluts."   
The men went their separate ways, already starting to plan how they would each pull off their requested roles.


	2. Cody's request

Mike rapped on Cody's hotel room door, a large canvas bag slung over his shoulder. He wore a well tailored suit and his trademark sunglasses even though he was inside and it was the middle of the night. Cody opened the door in just his boxers. He'd obviously been fast asleep as his hair was messy and his eyes groggy.  
"I'm here to fulfill your fantasy, gorgeous," said Miz, removing his sunglasses. He gave a wink and his classic stunning smile before pushing Cody backwards in to the room, letting the door close behind him.  
"On the bed now." Cody gulped and followed the order. Miz undressed slowly, revealing that he was wearing his trunks underneath. He placed the bag at the end of the bed and drew from it several silk scarves. He tied Cody's arms to the head board, and removed his boxers before he tied Cody's ankles down to the posts at the end of the bed. Cody tested the restraints. They weren't tight, but Mike had left very little length to them and Cody could hardly move. He knew what he had written on his paper, but he hadn't been especially specific. Miz had obviously used his initiative with this detail. Miz returned to the bag and removed a facepaint set, several brushes and a small bottle of water which he placed on the bedside table.

"I must say Cody, when I read your paper I was a little worried. I'm not the best artist, but I've been practicing and I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised."  
Mike opened the bottle of water and took the largest brush. He dipped it in for a moment and then swirled it around the blue paint. Mike started by painting Cody's face. It wouldn't normally have been the most sensual thing, but Cody and Miz both knew what was coming. Next he painted Cody's arms. These bed sheets were going to be covered in paint by the end, but Mike was sure housekeeping had seen worse. Then, starting at Cody's collar bone, he painted in long streaks until he'd covered the entirety of Cody's chest and stomach in a bright blue. Each time the brush neared Cody's crotch Miz stopped just short of touching anything important. Cody mewled as the brush went over his delicate skin, briefly caressing his sensitive nipples then sliding down the tight muscles on his stomach. Cody was rock hard and was already trying to buck against the restraints. Miz crawled to the end of the bed and started to paint from Cody's feet. Once again he painted just up to Cody's cock, each stroke getting closer. He made sure to paint Cody's tight little asshole as best he could too, which drew the most beautiful moan from Cody. Finally Miz painted one long streak of blue down Cody's dick, watching as Cody's face contorted in exquisite pleasure.  
"Oh god," Cody moaned, "Oh Miz, please don't stop."  
Mike stayed still for a moment smirking as Cody attempted to rut against the tip of the paintbrush. He was already so undone by the whole thing and he was nowhere near finished. Mike returned to painting Cody's dick. He kept his strokes as slow as possible. He didn't want him coming this soon and ruining his artwork.  
Cody let out a frustrated moan when Mike stopped to swap brush and colour. He took a smaller brush and loaded it with gold paint. Miz started with Cody's face again, covering him in a delicate filigree pattern. He worked over every inch of Cody's skin, the younger man moaning and quivering under the ghostly touch. As Mike continued the design down on to his cock, Cody was spouting an incoherent babble of pleas. Mike sat back on his legs and admired his handy work. Cody was a writhing mess of stars in a nights sky. His eyes were wide open staring at Miz and mouth hung slightly open as gentle moans passed his lips. Miz rubbed a palm across his own hard on and grabbed the largest brush again. If he wanted to fit everything that had been written on the request in he thought he should probably get a move on before one of them couldn't hold on any longer. 

He had stood in the shop earlier that day taking his time to select the perfect tools. He needed to make sure the brushes were long enough he knew he could keep a good hold of them, and he checked all the paints until he found the one with the least synthetic ingredients. They all said non toxic but he didn't want to take any risks with this next part. Miz dipped his fingers in the water and covered them in blue paint. He slathered the paint along the handle of the brush . It was tapered so there was no reason to prepare Cody first. Miz lined the handle of the brush up with Cody's hole and pushed gently. The slicked handle slipped past Cody's tight ring with ease and Cody screamed out a string of expletives along with Mike's name several times. The paint worked surprisingly well as a lube in the short term, although Mike wondered how long it would last. Mike pushed the brush as deep as he dared but Cody still tried to push himself down further on it. Luckily the restraints stopped him from getting in any trouble. Miz wondered for a moment about inserting another brush. It hadn't been the plan but Cody was so used to getting stretched wide he figured he could probably manage at least another one. Mike prepared the next brush and slid it in next to the first. He continued through the small pile until he had inserted five in total. They weren't all quite as big as the first but they added up to a pretty good width. He was just about to reach for the next one when Cody whimpered.  
"Miz, I can't take any more." Mike had made sure to put the last few in very slowly and watched as Cody's muscles pulsated to accommodate the extra size. Mike guessed that this was probably the largest thing Cody had ever had in his ass.  
"Oh God Cody, I'm sorry, I didn't think. Are you ok? Do you want me to take some out." Mike felt like a bit of a dick for getting carried away. This was Cody's fantasy after all, not his.  
"No. Please. I'm fine. Just want to be fucked. Oh God, fuck me please." While Cody was pleading Mike went back to the canvas bag and produced a disposable camera.  
"First we need some before shots, remember?" and Miz clicked a few pictures of Cody lying painted, spread and vulnerable. He tossed the camera back in the bag and dived back on to the bed. He took a hold of the bundle of paint brushes and started to slowly thrust them. Cody let out a guttural moan and lolled his head back. His dick bobbed as the handles rubbed against his prostate. After a few strokes Miz couldn't help himself. He gently eased out the brushes and pulled his trunks down. He undid the quick release knots on Cody's wrists and ankles to let Cody's hands roam. He held the bundle of brushes to Cody's mouth and the filthy boy sucked on them hungrily, his mouth turning blue with the paint. Then Miz eased his dick in to Cody's hole. Despite the abuse he was still deliciously tight but completely dry. Mike pulled out and spat in his hand before slicking himself and pushing back in. So much for the paint lube idea, but it was what Cody had wanted and so what if it didn't last. Mike could see each time he withdrew the blue that must be coating Cody's insides. He hadn't realised just how much the idea turned him on until now. Mike tried to push their body's together as much as possible as they fucked, smearing the paint between them. He kissed Cody hard, the taste of paint coating his tongue, their moans strangling together. Cody came first and came hard, his cum joining the paint between their stomachs. As Cody's muscles contracted Miz was pushed over the edge and filled Cody with his hot load. He withdrew, a beautiful trail of white and blue leaving his slightly gaping entrance. Miz groggily searched through the bag for the camera, wanting to capture Cody's orgasm before it fully past. Mike snapped a few photos, including a close up of Cody's hole oozing cum. Then he flopped down on the bed and pulled Cody in close.  
"Selfie?" Miz said lazily as he snapped a picture of them both curled up together and then placed the camera on the bedside table. Both men and the pillows and sheets were liberally coated in smeared blue and gold. They looked absolutely filthy and Cody loved it. It had been absolutely everything he'd wished for and more. His whole body felt drained as Miz leant down to take his mouth in a gentle kiss. Cleaning up could wait till the morning Cody though, and with that he gave in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's Post it
> 
> Cody Rhodes
> 
> I want to be covered in face paint and then fucked hard  
> I want pretty designs and plenty of photos before and after  
> Bonus points if you get paint in me ;P


	3. Dean's request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended slightly differently originally but I've rewritten it a little because it seemed to finish too quickly

Dean was sat with Roman in the bar on the ground floor of the hotel when Wade Barrett chose his time. He walked past throwing the crumpled post it in to Deans lap and growled "My room. Ten minutes."  
"That's my call," Dean smirked at Roman as he headed off to dump his bags in his room.

Dean had been a bit too eager and was stood outside the door carefully watching his watch, waiting for the last few minutes to pass. It was still technically 3 minutes but he rapped on the door anyway.  
"I said 10 minutes," an aggravated shout came from the room. Dean propped himself up against the wall and tapped his foot. It felt like a lifetime before Wade opened the door.  
"In. Now. On your knees in the center of the room. If I get any cheek from you there'll be hell to pay you understand?"  
Dean nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. Very little could leave the lunatic fringe speechless, but Wade Barrett giving him orders like that knocked him sideways. He walked in to the room and carefully knelt down, his head bowed. Wade picked up a thin leather collar and bent to attach it to Dean's neck. He offered no resistance.  
It wasn't often he got to play the role of sub, and when he had heard about the secret sexer group that was his first thought. He'd always fantasized about asking Roman to be his dom, but Roman was as inexperienced as a teenager and he probably wouldn't have played the role very well.  
Barrett however was perfect. Dean had his suspicions that this wasn't the first time Barrett had used that collar on somebody.  
"From this point on you will refer to me as sir. You do not speak unless you are spoken to. Do you here me?"  
"Yes" Dean croaked. Wade brought his hand down on Dean's cheek in a swift slap. "Yes sir." Dean corrected himself, hardly even reacting to the slap.  
"Now let's see if we can put that mouth to good use." Wade undid his tight trousers and pulled out his rock hard dick. "Suck."  
Dean stared for a moment and then started to lick tentatively. Wade's dick was huge. Dean had been with big guys before, but no one quite this big. He imaged straddling Wade and riding him. The thought sent a jolt of arousal to his stomach and he let out a humming moan against the tip of Wade's cock. Wade roughly took a hold of Dean's hair.  
"I said suck," and Wade punctuated the word suck by pushing Deans head forcefully down on his cock. Dean had not been expecting the sudden intrusion. He gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat. Wade was filling his whole mouth and didn't seem intent on letting Dean move his head any time soon. Dean tried his best to breath deeply though his nose, to get his gag reflex in check. He knew he could do this. Very slowly he eased his head further down on Wade's cock. At the show of willingness Wade loosened his hold on Dean's head a little, allowing him to bob gently up and down. As he got used to the size he slowly increased the size of his movements until he was going from base to tip on every movement. Wade groaned as Dean finally became comfortable enough to get his skilled tongue in action. 

Dean was well practiced when it came to blow jobs. Before the break up of the Shield they'd all taken turns looking after each other. Both Roman and Seth had been a training ground for Dean's already pretty agile tongue, and now he had it down to a fine art. Now as he sucked the huge cock filling his mouth he used every technique he could think of. Wade was having trouble keeping a clear head as Dean swirled his tongue.  
"That's enough," Wade said forcefully wrenching Dean's head back. "Get up. Strip."  
Dean got up and hurriedly removed his clothing. He felt extra vulnerable naked in front of the fully clothed Wade, but that just made him hornier. He wanted to beg Wade to push him over the bed and fuck him right now, but he kept his mouth shut. He was a good slave, he would do as he was told, and when he finally got release it would be all the sweeter. Wade reached in to a big hold all that was sat at the end of the bed. He produced a ball gag, several butt plugs, a vibrator and a paddle.  
"Now my little slave, which size do you think?" Wade held up the butt plugs. Dean tried to gauge how big he thought he could manage. The purple one, the second largest, looked just a bit narrower than Wade's dick. He'd managed to take things that large before, but he'd usually prepared well before hand.   
"The purple one please sir." Dean turned his eyes down.  
"Good choice. On the bed. Now." Dean clambered on to the bed and lay on his back, his elbows propping him up so he could see what was happening.   
"Now I don't want you waking up the whole hotel," Wade said lifting the ball gag to Dean's lips. Dean allowed the ball past his teeth and leant forward slightly as it was buckled.  
"Now on your front, there's a good boy," Wade growled near Dean's ear. Dean rolled over pushing his bottom up in to the air. His back formed a delicious curve, a silent plea to be fucked. Wade applied a thick covering of lube to the butt plug and held it against the entrance to Deans hole.  
"Do you want this?" Dean tried to say yes through the ball gag, but it just came out as a muffled whine. Wade pushed the whole plug in with one swift motion, Dean's hole easily swallowing it up. Dean let out a grunt of pleasure against the gag. It had been a long time since he'd felt this full and exposed.

The hard crack of the paddle against his right ass cheek knocked him out of his thoughts. He let out a loud grunt as he involuntarily clenched around the butt plug. Pain and pleasure mixed sending his head reeling. Wade brought the paddle down again, this time on his left cheek. He subconsciously tilted his ass further up, and Wade laughed at the display.  
"You're a little pain slut aren't you? You love it don't you you dirty boy." Wade alternated strikes, each time Deans moans getting louder and more needy. When Dean's ass was nice and red, Wade put the paddle down and ran a hand over the sore flesh, hot against his hand. Dean let out little begging moans, pleading as much as he could past the gag.  Wade picked up the vibrator and turned it on at the lowest setting. He held it gently against the butt plug, vibrations running down it to Dean's prostate. Dean bucked and yelped at how intense the sensation was, which earned him a quick slap across his already sore ass. When he'd settled again Wade returned the vibrator to it's place against the base of the butt plug. Dean groaned, the pleasure running up his spine. He could have come right then and there but Wade pulled the butt plug out of him leaving him feeling suddenly empty. Wade quickly filled the emptiness. He thrust the full length of his dick in to Dean, grabbing hold of Dean's hair for purchase. Wade flicked the vibrator up to full and held it against the tip of Deans dick, and started to thrust hard in to him. The whole bed shook as Wade plowed Dean hard, grunting with each thrust. Dean felt his orgasm quickly approaching. One final thrust pushed him over the edge. He came hard, giving a long keening wail, muffled by the gag. His muscles spasming brought Wade over the edge too. Dean let his body go limp as Wade came with a moan. When Wade was finished he gently withdrew and removed the gag from Dean's mouth. Dean's muscles felt like jelly, completely unable to support his weight. Wade lay down and tenderly pulled Dean to rest against his chest, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller man. This was what Dean had craved for so long, the safety that completely submitting made him feel. They feel asleep together, Dean still wearing the collar, marking him as owned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deans post it
> 
> Dean Ambrose
> 
> Dominate me. Make me your slave.


	5. Dolph's request

Chris had waited till he absolutely knew Dolph would be asleep. He'd sat in his own room listening to music on his mp3 player as he watch the minutes tick by. It was now 4 in the morning and Chris was sure it was late enough by now. Taking only his own key card and the spare key card he had charmed from the girl at the desk earlier, he left his room and walked quietly down the corridor. When he reached Dolph's room he entered making sure to shut the door quietly behind him.

The curtains were still open, letting moonlight pour through, illuminating the sleeping figure. Chris gasped at the beautiful sight that lay before him. The sheets had been kicked away and left Dolph's naked body completely exposed. He was spread on his back, long legs spread wide, one arm stretched out towards the moon, the other tucked under the pillow. His delicate face was tilted towards Chris, lips slightly open, long eyelashes flickering as he dreamed. Chris stepped softly towards the bed, not sure where to start. He spent a moment taking in every inch of the beauty before setting down the key cards on the bed side table. He carefully leant down placing a solitary gentle kiss on Dolph's neck. When he didn't stir, Chris set to work kissing his way down Dolph's neck. When he reached his collar bone, Chris licked tentatively. Dolph let out a gentle sigh and shifted slightly. When that didn't wake him, Chris brought a hand up to gently caress Dolph's thigh, and began to trail lazy kisses down his chest. The delicate touch had already started to excite Dolph, and his erection was slowly rising. Chris had to use all his self control to keep his pace as slow as it was. Dolph was a heavy sleeper but Chris knew that he could only sleep through so much. As his lips got lower, he began to alternate between kisses and long flat tongued licks, enjoying the little gasps coming from Dolph. He continued to run his hand lightly up and down Dolph's thigh, each time letting his finger tips almost touch Dolph's groin. As Chris got closer and closer Dolph still hadn't woken, but was starting to let out soft whimpers.

When Chris simply couldn't control himself any more, he carefully and slowly let his fingers reach up. He trailed an index finger up the length of Dolph's erection and lapped at the weeping tip, tasting precum on his tongue. Catching him off guard, Dolph murmured something that sounded like "oh Chris". Chris froze. Dolph was waking up sooner than he had hoped, however as he waited completely still, Dolph seemed to settle again. Chris wondered if Dolph knew who was between his legs at that moment, or if he'd been dreaming of Chris. The possibility of the latter made his stomach twist with arousal.

Once he was sure Dolph was fast asleep again, Chris wrapped his lips around Dolph's length and, applying barely any pressure, began to bob his head. With each pass he took more and more of Dolph in to his mouth, until he was moving from base to tip each time. He kept his pace as slow as he possibly could, swirling and flicking his tongue lightly each time he reached the top. This time when Dolph moaned, Chris didn't stop. Dolph's face was now contorting with pleasure, his toes curling as Chris worked. He continued his agonizingly slow pace until Dolph's eyes flickered open.  
"Chris. Fuck" Dolph said sleepily, followed by another pleasured moan.  
Chris pulled back, replacing his mouth with a slowly pumping hand.  
"This what you had in mind princess?" Chris said with a smile.  
"Oh god yes," Dolph whimpered, biting his bottom lip. His limbs felt heavy with sleep, the fuzziness accentuating the pleasure spreading from his groin.  
Chris released Dolph, which made the younger man pout at the loss of friction, and pushed himself up for a kiss. Dolph's lips were soft and welcoming, and Chris tangled a hand in Dolph's bleach blond curls, pulling him as close as possible. The kiss slowly became more heated as Dolph rubbed his hips against Chris' clothed leg, wanting the friction to return. Chris reached his other hand down to help Dolph, swallowing the moans that once more passed his lips. His own erection was starting to push painfully against the zip of his trousers, and he finally had to prise himself away to remove them. While he was undressing, Dolph reached over to the draw of the bedside table, removing a small bottle of lube which he wiggled playfully at Chris.

Chris hurriedly kicked his legs free from his boxers and returned to the bed, once more passionately kissing Dolph's smirking lips. Then he took the bottle of lube and applied a liberal amount to his fingers.  
"Are you ready beautiful?" Chris said softly.  
Dolph nodded as Chris reached down to tease his hole. Very slowly Chris eased one finger past the tight ring of muscles. With a slight curl of the tip he hit Dolph's prostate, making him moan and writhe.  
Dolph gasped "Oh god Chris. You're amazing."  
Chris pushed another finger in gently, and started to scissor them. Dolph pushed against Chris' hand eagerly, wanting Chris deeper.

When Chris was sure Dolph was ready, he withdrew his fingers and applied plenty of lube to his erection. He lifted Dolph's legs up, folding his beautifully flexible body almost in half, and lined up. He eased himself in to Dolph's hot hole, letting out a little gasp at the tightness. Dolph whimpered at the sensation of being so completely filled. After letting Dolph adapt, Chris began to thrust, each stroke slow and deep, making sure to hit Dolph where it mattered. He leant forward, lying completely on top of Dolph so they could kiss, and took hold of Dolph's hands, pulling them above his head and linking their fingers. Dolph crossed his heels around Chris' waist, the two desperately holding on to each other for dear life as pleasure washed over them. Chris' soft grunts and Dolph's desperate whimpers mixed together between their locked lips as they got closer and closer to their climax.

Chris finally gave in to his desires and increased his speed. Dolph yelped in surprise as he suddenly came, bucking wildly underneath Chris. A few more strokes and Chris was coming too, lips pressed against Dolph's neck calling him "beautiful" and "angel". They were both still breathing heavily when Chris rolled on to his back and Dolph snuggled close. Dolph could hear Chris' heart as it's rapid beating slowed. Chris stroked Dolph's now damp hair and kissed the top of his head. Dolph looked up at Chris, who was smiling softly. Dolph closed his eyes and gave in to the sleep that was creeping back upon him. Chris took a little longer gazing at the beautiful man in his arms, before he too fell sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolph's Post It
> 
> Dolph Ziggler
> 
> Surprise me while I'm sleeping


	6. Chris' Request

"Hey, Mr Jericho, I got your post it. Is now a good time?" Cody stood at the doorway to Chris' hotel room. He rocked nervously, hands clasped behind his back and eyes downcast. As experienced in the business as he was these days, he was still young, and talking to someone like the great Chris Jericho was still a nerve racking affair. He'd sat in his own room earlier that day researching what he was about to do, making sure he would get it perfect, but now he was finally there all the nerves had come rushing back. He'd knocked on the door and had almost turned to leave when Chris had opened the door. Now he stood before his target, unable to bring himself to look up. That was when he felt a strong hand ruffling his hair.  
"Now's fine. Come in Cody," Chris said in a soft voice. Cody finally looked up to meet Chris' warm gaze. His mouth was curved in a soft smile, hair messy and unstyled, and looking absolutely gorgeous as he always did. Cody was utterly in awe. Chris held a hand out and Cody took it, allowing himself to be led inside. Chris wondered if Cody was really up to the task. He seemed like such an innocent little thing.  
"Where do you want me?" Chris asked softly, trying to coax Cody to take control.  
"Um, is there a chair? I...I think if you sit, that'd be best." Cody swung the bag he was carrying off his shoulder, and tried to force himself to relax.

Chris pulled a chair over from the small desk.  
"Randy let me borrow a few things," Cody said, his voice a little more confident, "And I looked online like you said, so I think I can do it."   
Chris started to slowly unbutton his shirt, smirking at Cody who was now pulling a bundle of ropes from the bag and untangling them. Before Cody had arrived he'd been lying on his bed in just a shirt and jeans watching TV. The program was still playing in the background, and Chris walked over to turn it off. He grabbed his ipod and put on some slow background music he thought might be fitting.

When he turned back, Cody was sat by the chair smiling up at him.   
"Take a seat," Cody commanded, settling in to the dominant role a little more. Chris walked over slowly, swaying his hips, teasing Cody. He sat down, and Cody set to work tying is ankles to the chair legs.  
"I hope you don't mind. I can't have you squirming about can I?" Cody laughed, checking the strength of his knots. Then he pulled Chris' hands behind his back and fastened them too. Chris didn't resist, allowing Cody to move him as he wished. Once Cody was happy with his work, he knelt between Chris' spread legs.  
"The internet said that for this to work properly you have to warn me if you're about to come ok?"  
Chris nodded. "I can do that."

Cody slowly started to run a hand up Chris' thigh, laughing at the sigh it was answered with. He let his fingers dance over the denim that was being stretched by the quickly growing bulge, before easing the zip down and popping the button open. Chris wore nothing underneath, and Cody gasped in mock surprise.  
"Bad boy. I didn't know you liked going commando." Cody slipped his fingers in to the waistband and eased it down over Chris' hips, freeing his dick. He ran his finger tips up and down the length until Chris was noticeably squirming, and then wrapped his hand around his length and started to pump slowly, twisting his wrist each time he reached the tip. Chris' breathing gradually became heavier, his lips slightly parted. His brow furrowed a little and he closed his eyes.   
"Cody I'm almost there."  
Cody stroked a couple more times then stopped. Chris let out a soft grunt, letting his head flop back. 

"I hope you don't mind," Cody said, reaching for his bag, "But we can't have you disturbing the whole hotel." He pulled a bit gag from the bag and stood up to put it on Chris.  
"I don't moan like a whore like you do Cody, I think I can stay quiet enough," Chris said, pouting, but he opened his mouth for the gag all the same.  
"Ready to go again?" Cody asked.  
Chris nodded. Cody knelt down and wrapped his lips around the tip of Chris' dick. He eased himself down the length until his nose was pressed against Chris' soft skin. Then he began to bob, swishing his tongue along the sensitive underside. Cody loved how full his mouth and throat felt, the delicious taste of Chris completely intoxicating. Chris grunted softly and Cody flicked his eyes up. Chris was staring at him, eyes clouded with lust. He suddenly felt very hot under Chris' gaze. The man he had admired from afar was now looking at him with such desire it made his legs feel week. Cody whimpered, making Chris shudder from the vibrations, and speeded up his sucking. It wasn't long before Chris was grunting round his gag. Cody could just about make out the words "I'm going to come" and pulled his head back, releasing Chris with a loud pop. Chris grunted, bucking in frustration, making Cody laugh. 

"One thing I forgot to check was how many times we should do this, but I guess we'll figure it out. Maybe I'll just keep going till I make you scream," Cody playfully, with a nervous giggle. He reached in to the bag again and pulled out a vibrator and a bottle of lube. Chris rolled his eyes. Cody might be good, but he could never make Chris scream.   
"Ready?" Cody asked again, and this time Chris took a moment before he nodded. Cody coated his right index finger with lube, and then picked the vibrator up with his left hand. Chris wiggled himself forward as much as the bonds would allow to give Cody better access. Cody eased his finger in to Chris' tight hole, which made him gasp around the gag. Then Cody curled his finger hitting Chris' prostate, the desperate moan that came in answer surprising both of them.   
"Bet you're glad we gagged you now," and Cody bit his lip, "Last thing we'd want is for someone to disturb us." Cody flicked the vibrator to the lowest setting and moved it up the length of Chris' dick. Chris bit down on the gag trying not to moan any more, but when Cody once more crooked his finger Chris was again reduced to helpless whimpering. As much as Cody knew he was here to fulfil Chris' fantasy he couldn't help getting incredibly turned on by the effect he was having. Those noises were something he'd only heard Chris make in his wildest fantasies, and his trousers were straining against his own erection. He wiggled his finger as he turned the vibrator up a notch. Chris got involuntarily louder, his toes curling and uncurling in the plush carpet.

Cody figured Chris must be getting close, so he eased off slightly to allow Chris the chance to let him know. Little panting moans were still passing Chris' lips but he was just able to give Cody the cue to stop. Cody turned off the vibrator and withdrew his finger. Chris let out a sad little whine, which as hot as it was made Cody feel a little bad. He rubbed Chris' hip encouragingly until he was ready to go again. Then he covered the vibrator in lube and held it against Chris' entrance.  
"Are you still sure I won't be able to make you scream?" Cody teased, and after a moments thought Chris shook his head. Cody slipped the vibrator in deep, and turned it on to low, then he angled it until Chris let out a tell tale yelp.  
"There we go, that feel good?"  
Chris nodded, letting out long wailing moans. Then Cody started stroking Chris' dick, and at the same time turned the vibrator up. Chris had tried valiantly to prove Cody wrong, but now he was finally screaming Cody's name. It wasn't long till this changed to Chris once more warning him that he was close. Cody pulled the vibrator out immediately. 

This time Chris practically sobbed, squirming and bucking. Cody was starting to struggle now. It seemed like Chris was in hell and Cody's warm heart took over. He peppered soothing kisses down Chris' thighs, cooing comfortingly.   
"I know it's tough baby but it'll be worth it soon I promise," Cody purred as he let Chris settle. He figured neither of them would manage much longer and resolved this time he'd let Chris get this release. He once more eased the vibrator in to Chris and turned it to max, wrapping his hand around Chris' length and pumping. The combination once more had Chris yelling, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut.   
"Ok baby, you're going to come for me this time ok?" Chris nodded wildly as Cody worked his magic. With a final yell Chris came hard all over Cody, who sat with his mouth open. Cody kept going until Chris was completely drained.

Cody flicked off the vibrator, gently removed it and threw it aside, and undid Chris' binds and gag. Chris watched Cody, eyes glassy and wide, and lips parted as he caught his breath. He wiped the drool from his chin and rubbed at his now stiff jaw with his knuckles.   
"Cody that was fucking amazing." Cody blushed and looked at his feet, feeling shy again.   
"I'm glad. I was worried I wouldn't be able to make you happy." Chris pulled Cody on to his lap, drawing him in to a slow kiss.  
"Give me a minute to recover baby and I'll show you just how happy you've made me." Chris slid a hand down to rub across Cody's clothed erection and leant in to cover his neck with kisses. True to his reputation Cody immediately let out a needy moan, pushing up in to the touch.  
"God man, are you really that sensitive or do you just like putting on a show?" Chris laughed, watching Cody's face contort in utter bliss. Cody winked at Chris and stuck his tongue out, but this quickly changed to another whimpering moan when Chris stroked him again.  
"Come on, let's move to the bed."

Cody climbed off Chris' lap and Chris let his trousers fall from where they clung to his thighs. He pulled Cody close, leading him to the bed. They lay down, Cody on his back with Chris on top, and kissed again, deeply and passionately. Cody's heart was racing as Chris slipped his hands under his t shirt, pulling it over his head. Then Chris spread kisses down Cody's chest, taking one pert nipple in to his mouth and sucking for a moment. Cody mewled, his cock painfully hard from how long he'd been aroused. Chris made his way down to Cody's trousers, quickly removing them and the boxers beneath. Then he returned to Cody's crotch, lapping at the sensitive skin. Cody was squirming and Chris took hold of his hips to keep him still. Then he took Cody into his mouth, moving slowly till he'd taken in all of Cody's exceptional length. Cody was trying to buck upwards, moaning and whimpering in complete ecstasy, but Chris held firm, leaving red hand prints on Cody's delicate skin. Then Chris began to move. Now it was Cody's turn to scream Chris' name. Cody felt the pleasure washing over his whole body like waves. Chris was moaning softly as he sucked, the vibration sending Cody's head reeling. It took almost no time until Cody felt the tightening through his lower region, his orgasm rapidly approaching. He came hard in to Chris' mouth, with Chris swallowing every drop Cody gave him. Chris waited until Cody had stopped twitching, and then crawled up to wrap himself around the smaller man.

"I envy you Cody. Your orgasm seem fucking wild." He kissed Cody, who felt floppy and heavy in his arms, every muscle completely drained.  
"I blame your amazing mouth Chris," Cody giggled. He snuggled in to Chris' neck, enjoying the smell of aftershave. Chris' broad chest felt safe and warm, and Cody sighed happily, giving in to sleep as Chris stroked his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris' Post It
> 
> Chris Jericho
> 
> Edging (google it idiot)

**Author's Note:**

> These are the pairings of who got who more for my benefit than anything else  
> The Miz got Cody Rhodes  
> Wade Barrett got Dean Ambrose  
> Dolph Ziggler got The Miz  
> Chris Jericho got Dolph Ziggler  
> Cody Rhodes got Chris Jericho  
> Dean Ambrose got Randy Orton  
> Randy Orton got Roman Reigns  
> Roman Reigns got Wade Barrett  
> 


End file.
